mmfcfandomcom-20200214-history
Moshi Monsters: The Great Escape/Chapter 4
Meanwhile, 5 minutes after Weegul and Roscoe's departure- Benedict: ... Captain Squirk: We can go have a look for them if you want. -The ship flies down- C.Fingz: Can't see anything. King Brian: Can you drop us off down by the gate? Looks like a good start.. -The ship lands- Captain Squirk: I wish you the best luck in finding your friend. Ooze:We will keep an eye out around whilst you look downwards, okay? Splutnik: I'm going to fly around a little. -Splutnik leaves- Zoshlings: See you soon. -The ship rises upwards, juttering and letting out smoke. The Moshlings cough- Fusty: He should get eco friendly fuel, ya dig what I'm saying guys? -Everyone nods- -The gang are greeted with a tiled gate, with a Blue Jeepers logo- Pizmo: Now what? Doyle: Well, If you let me take a closer look I can get u- Troy: Let's climb over. Doyle: Well, If you le- -Freddie flies over the gate with a dull expression- Doyle:WELL, IF YOU LET M- -Freddie opens the gate, and everyone runs in, pushing Doyle to the ground. Doyle starts to cry to himself- -The gate opens to see that familiar place, Jollywood. However, nobody's home..- Snuggy: Hm? where is everyone? -Benedict and Mizti help Doyle up- Doyle: Thanks.. King Brian: Look at all of the wonderful Peppers! They look spicy, very spicy! I bet they're the supremity of the Peppe- Bonnie: Let's get to the point. Lips: Hey.. That Blue Jeepers sign is back. On that door. Pizmo: Maybe they're all hiding there! They don't want us! Benedict: What if they have Weegul?!? Doyle: Calm, calm. -King Brian is in the background, freaking out over eating a spicy pepper- -everyone ignores him, not noticing him- Doyle: Hm. Maybe if we sta- Troy: We could smash it. Doyle:Hm, Maybe if we- -Freddie flies over again- Doyle: HM, MAYBE IF WE STAR- -Freddie opens the gate and everyone barges out again, once again knocking Doyle to the ground. Doyle cries again- Doyle: You guys are on your own. -Doyle walks away- King Brian: I think.. I'm okay now. Maybe. What happened to Doyle? Pizmo: He threw a tantrum and left. King Brian: Oh. Bonnie: This way. Maybe we'll find Roscoe too. -Jollywood's tunnel (The place where the gang are) suddenly turns pitch black.- ??- More guests. Welcome. -The lights flicker- -The gang are in cages, The lights turn on- -?? reveals to be Big Chief Tiny Head- Big Chief: Aha! This was my plan. I want Jollywood gone. Bobbi mean. Any intruders gone too. Send to Strangeglove. Get promoted. More Rox to spend on Crazy Bill's soup. Weegul: Ooh! Hiii guyss! -Everyone gasps- Darwin: W-We-Weegul? Is that you? Weegul: Yeah! -Flashback- -Weegul and Roscoe are falling- Weegul: Hey jerk, jerk hey! Roscoe: Nevermind that. You're coming with me, to your end. Weegul: Look! There! Roscoe: What? Weegul: Wurley patrol coming to lock you up. -The Wurley patrol come and swoop Roscoe and Weegul up- -Roscoe shoves Weegul off when nobody is looking- -Weegul lands into a plant pot in Jollywood- -Roscoe goes to Moshimo jail- -End of flashback- Weegul: Sooo.. Yeah! -Everyone glances at Weegul, even Big Chief- Big Chief: In two minutes. You all gone. -The Jollywood residents start to scream- Roxy: Bobbi Singsong! We love you! We know you can save us! Please do.. -Bobbi puts his head down and sighs- Bobbi: Sorry Miss, but there's nothing I can do! Weegul: Where's Doyle?? Pizmo: Doyle! We can phone him! King Brian: Dearest Weegul, Doyle got annoyed with us and left. -Big Cheif takes the gang's Moshifones away- Pizmo: Snap. Mitzi: Hey.. Wait a sec.. Pizmo, come here. -Mitzi swings over to Pizmo and Pizmo does the same. Mitzi holds onto Pizmo's cage- Pizmo: What's up? Mitzi: You forgot about this.. -Mitzi taps Pizmo's bobble on his head. He teleports away- -Pizmo teleports back with Doyle- -Pizmo ends up back in the cage- Pizmo: Well then. Big Chief: How dare you. Prepare. -A cage gets dropped. Doyle dodges- Big Chief: Dance. Off. Bobbi: Oh my! Doyle! Listen to me! I'll tell you exactly what to do! ~Twist to the right in this new-found Sensation~ ~If you follow me they'll be no frustration~ -Doyle turns and whacks Big Chief- ~Watch out, dodge that sneaky menacing monster~ ~Or you could end up trapper for longer~ -Big Chief attacks Doyle. He dodges- ~Now finish him so there's no disaster~ -Doyle whacks Big Chief once more. He falls into a giant button, releasing the gang and Jollywood citizens- -The Jollywood citizens crowd Bobbi and Doyle, lifting them up- -Big Chief teleports away- -The Zoshlings' Ship lands- Squirk: Um. Nice to see that you have that covered. However, look. -Squirk shows the gang the latest post of the Daily Growl- "Pipa has won Design a Moshling! She's going to be a real Moshling In Ga-" Pizmo: Lovely. Next? Ooze: No, look. At the bottom. "CLONC preparing for ultimate attack!" Lips: Oh dear. Squirk: I gathered your friends from the Jungle. -Kook, Crazy, Cocoloco and Twissy wave- Bobbi: This is going to be grand, very grand. Prepare for battle! Pizmo: But first.. Lemme take a selfi- I mean, sorry, Doyle. -Doyle smiles- Doyle: Let's go. King Brian: CHARGE! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Moshi Monsters: The Great Escape